


Pay Attention To Your Pumpkin Princess

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Daddys, F/M, Fingering, Fsub, Kissing, Princess Is A Good Girl, Slapping, Spanking, Twisty Lap Sits, Whispers, audio script, blowjob, bratty, dd/lg, f4m - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] Pay Attention To Your Pumpkin Princess [Fsub][Fingering][Daddys][DD/lg][Blowjob][Twisty Lap Sits][Kissing][Slapping][Choking][Breeding][Spanking][Bratty][Princess Is A Good Girl][Whispers][Creampie]You know what's a hell of a lot more fun than working from home and data entry? A Daddy taking care of his princess. Lucky for you, it's been proven good girls know exactly what Daddy needs, and exactly how to get it from him. So tell him to stop looking at that computer screen and pay attention.Remember to tag me if you decide to fill this. I wanna hear what you do with it!THIS WORK IS BY, FOR, AND INVOLVING ADULTS 18+.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Pay Attention To Your Pumpkin Princess

[SFX: Keyboard clickety clack]

  
Hi, daddy. [Pause] Whatcha doin?

Hm. That sounds boring. [Pause] I know, I'm just bored.

I've been a good girl *all... day*. Mhmm.

And *you've* been ignoring me, so you can put data into that stupid computer.

  
[SFX: Keyboard clickety stops]

  
Well... When's your lunch break?

[Unhappy sigh] Daddy...

I want you to pay attention to me.

Because I'm your princess and I deserve it.

Awww. Giving me that *stern face*. You know I'm right.

You've been working way too hard.

Yes, I know your paycheck buys me all the princess plugs and blankets in the world but - [giggles] I want some attention.

I came down here because I wanted to show you that I'm wearing the new plug you got for me. Uh huh! See? It's orange! *Yes*, I picked out orange because I'm your pumpkin. [Giggles] And it's my favorite color so... I felt I deserved a jeweled asshole. [giggling]

The look on your face, daddy! [Giggling] I'm sorry.

But... I also came down because.. [sigh] - Yes, this is my serious face. [giggle]

You told me that I'm not allowed to touch myself. You said that if I got tingly in between my legs, that I'm supposed to come *find* you. Remember? .. mhmm. I remember. I remember everything. All of my rules.

Don't make me pout. I'll pout! I'll pout and you'll feel sooo bad. And then I'll turn around and bend over and you can see my little jewel poking out, and you'll be too far away and too busy with your job to do anything about it. And *that* is the real tragedy.

[Pause]

Daddy. Daddy, stop. Stop looking at the computer and look at me. 

[Tone shifts to a little more seductive]

Daddy.. your little princess.. is so tingly between her legs. [Pause] I need you to put your fingers in my mouth and let me get them all wet with my pink little tongue

And I need you to slide them between my legs... And part my cunt lips-[surprised giggle] mmm, please Daddy.

[Moaning as he begins to stroke her/throughout]

Daddy... It feels so good when you stroke me there

When you get your fingers all slick and rub them over my hard little clit... Just like that...  
Daddy, your fingers feel so good, please put them inside me.

Mhmm.. with my plug already in that's gonna make me feel so full.

[Moaning a little harder]

Oh, Daddy... Exactly like that

Oh, I love it when you're close like this. With your fingers curling so deep inside me. And my cunt dripping all over your hand. I'm a needy little princess, I'm Daddy's little whore.

My cunt was made for you, daddy. It belongs to you. Can you feel me clenching? I'm hot and tight and so wet for you. I love riding your hand, leaning my head on your shoulder, nuzzling into your neck.

So I can lick, and nip, and kiss [kissing]  
You smell so good, daddy.  
You make me feel so safe...  
And so, so horny, daddy.

Fuck my little pussy with your fingers.

Daddy? Will you let me cum?  
No?! Why not?

Oh. You wanna use my mouth, daddy?  
You wanna hold onto my pigtails and fuck my face? Get that thick spit from the back of my throat, coat your cock with it? 

That's what I was made for. To swallow your cock. I'll get down on my knees...

[BJ noises throughout]

Oh, daddy... 

Your cock is beautiful, so hard for me. 

I wanna run my tongue along the sensitive underside, flick my tongue in that spot you like...

You feel so good in my mouth.

Daddy, I want you to pull my hair.

Make me gag on your cock.

All the way into my throat, just like you taught me.

[BJ noises/improv for a bit]

I need your cock inside me, daddy.

I need all my holes filled and dripping.

Can I have your cock? Can I have it in my pussy? Please?

Thank you, daddy.. just stay right here in your chair. Let me bounce in your lap.

Oh daddy, I don't know if it's gonna fit.

[Moaning as he enters]

Can you feel how tight it is?  
  
I can feel my little cunt stretching around you  
  
Clenching and dripping, gripping you so tight  
  
You make my body hot and tingly  
  
I need you to help me, the way only daddies can... Fuck me.

[Moaning]

You feel so good, more please, more

Kiss me, daddy, please

Put your tongue in my mouth

I want the taste of you

I can feel you throbbing..

Am I a good little cocksleeve for you, daddy?

Is it the perfect fit?

Stretch me out, daddy.

I want you to ruin me.

Slap my tits, pinch my nipples.

[Slapping sounds, moaning]

It feels so good, you make me feel so good

I want you to leave bruises on my hips, bite marks on my collarbone.

And handprints on my ass.

[Spanking sound]

Mark me, I'm Daddy's property.

All my holes belong to you.

You can fuck them, fill them any way you want and I'll take it because I was made to serve you.

I wanna make you happy, daddy.

To grip your hard cock in my soft, sweet little pussy.

Can you feel how wet I am? I'm dripping all over your balls, coating my thighs. That's what you do to me, daddy.

You make me into a perfect little slut for you.

I'm gonna milk every last drop out of your balls.

I need it. I need your cum.

I wanna cum with you.

Wrap your fingers around my throat and squeeze until I'm convulsing in your lap.

Please let me cum, fill me up

Will you cum inside me, daddy? Breed your little pumpkin princess.

[Improv/moaning to orgasm]

[Panting as she comes down]

Let me just.. collapse onto your chest.

Mmm.

I feel much, much better now.

I bet you do too. [Lazy giggles]

Hey now, little girls always know what daddies need. It's a fact - I've just proven it.

It's important work.

[Happy sigh]

So, the only question left to answer is, what's for lunch? I feel I deserve ice cream. To the kitchen!

[This part fades to silence]

What do you mean it's not real food? Lies and slander. It's entirely a food group. [Spank] Ow! [Giggles] Fine, I'll eat something real then... But I'm gonna be salty about it.


End file.
